New Story, New Life
by XxWillow-DawsonxX
Summary: After the war, they just want a break from the stardom. So where better to go than Lima, Ohio. The Golden Trio and friends enrole in Mckinley and join the GLEE club. What can go wrong? I wrote this for my friend so there are a few new characters. ON HIATUS! SORRY! ideas please?


**Disclaimer : I only own the plot.**

**Hey,**

**I hope you all like my new story. I felt like a change from just Harry Potter, so what better than HP and GLEE, NOTHING! I wrote this for my friend's book, but then I wanted to share it, so be aware there are quite a few new characters.**

**Jazmine/Jazzy – Harry's sis**

**Penelope/Penny – Pettigrew's daughter**

**Rebecca/Becca Remus' Daughter**

**Syria/Syrie – Sirius' Daughter**

**Alexia/Lexie – Luna's Sister**

**Edmund/Teddy – Becca's twin (there is still a little Teddy too.)**

**Scorpio – Draco's Brother **

**Scorpia/Scorpie – Scorpio's twin sister**

**Lexie xx**

**OOOOO**

Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand. Together, they walked down the steps of the plane and looked at their new home. Lima, Ohio. They waited at the bottom of the steps for everyone else and then set off.

Soon, they were all in a very large limo – provided by the American Magical Government – and off to their house.

Most of the car's occupants were dreading this, and a few were relieved they were there. When the war ended, they had all decided that they just needed to be normal teens and have normal lives. So they moved to America. All of them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Ginny, Lexie, Luna, Jazzy, Penny, Becca, Syria, Teddy, Little Teddy, Neville, Draco, Seamus, Scorpio and Scorpia.

Before they knew it, they were all stood outside, what looked like a manor, waiting to start their new lives.

"Ok everyone, stop staring into space and go in!" Yep, as always, ruining the moment, was the one and only, George Weasley.

Suddenly, they all snapped out of their trance and stepped inside the massive house. But then, they went back into a trance. The house was bigger on the inside than the outside, and beautiful. The living room was painted with reds and golds and furnished with mahogany wood. The dining room was painted with greens and silvers and furnished with walnut wood. But the kitchen was the most stunning, they all thought so, even if it did go against their house, it was painted blue and bronze with maple wood for the counters and cupboards and looked even better with brand new marble counter tops on them. It was truly amazing. They all stared in awe, that was until Becca tripped over the umbrella stand.

"Sorry!" She whispered, and they all just rolled their eyes.

"Well, now that we've all seen our surroundings, I think we should sort out rooms." Suggested George, his eyes giving away that he was bored of all the staring.

"Sure, I was hoping we could do that soon, because I have already come up with ideas for who sleeps where!" Hermione squealed excitedly, but frowned when she heard so many groans.

"Hey! Just listen to her!" George commanded, but it didn't work.

"No, I have to stay near Harry!"

"I want to make sure I can see Neville at any moment!"

"Me and Teddy have to be next to each other!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to look at Lexie with looks of shock on their faces, she rarely ever shouted, "Now, this isn't a good start is it? No, I don't think so either! Look, Gin, you can't always be near Harry, Jazzy, you don't need Neville by you twenty-four seven and the same with Teddy, Penny. Look, I've seen Hermione's plan and it's a good one. Girls on the second floor, boys on the third. Studies and Boy's Only and Girl's Only rooms in the attic, agreed, or do I have to force you to say yes?" After her last threat, everyone nodded immediately, she and Ginny were always known for their Bat-Bogey hexes.

"Okay then, let's go check out our rooms!" Shouted Harry and they all ran up the stairs following Hermione's plans.

**OOOOO**

After everyone was settled in and had magically changed the colours of their rooms, they all went to sleep until about three or four in the afternoon when baby Teddy started screaming so Becca had to go see him.

After that, they all went and watched some muggle thing called tele-vision. Lexie, Harry and Hermione had to explain what it was as they all grew up with it, even though Lexie was a pure-blood, her dad (like )loved muggles.

Soon, the men became hungry, so they started debating on what to have.

"We could order take out." Suggested Syria

"No, not on our first night, we should home cook!" Hermione said

"Oh Lex, you should make the lasagne you make when I'm feeling upset!" Luna cried

"What lasagne?" Ron asked, "And why haven't I had any before?"


End file.
